Wade Wilson (Earth-6109)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-6109 | BaseOfOperations = The Current Ultimate Alliance Headquarters | Quotation = And now I'm better at doing whatever it is Wolverine does! | Speaker = Deadpool (when he levels up) | QuoteSource = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Commonly wears a mask as his skin is horribly scarred | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, Assassin | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in Canada | Creators = Activision | First = | Last = | HistoryText = At some point Deadpool was trapped in Murderworld by Arcade, where he beat up some clowns, and then talked to Dark Spider Man about online dating, before beating him up too. When the Masters of Evil attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Deadpool was amongst the many heroes to come to aid in the defense of the vessel. During this event, Deadpool tried to charge S.H.I.E.L.D. agents money to get them out of their rooms. Deadpool stayed with the team until the defeat of Dr. Doom. Later when the White House was attacked by Mercenaries under the command of Titanium Man, Deadpool arrived, to supposedly "see the Cherry Blossom Festival", he then attacked the Ultimate Alliance for "Laughing with their eyes!" (although it is likely he is talking to the player). After his defeat, Deadpool helped the team rescue the captive senators and fight Titanium Man before agreeing to rejoin the team. If he chooses to register, Deadpool apparently gets $20.00. If he chose Anti-Registration, he replies to Commander Maria Hill by saying "Par for the course, crazy lady! Besides I can always go the other way on my next playthrough". When the Fold a hivemind nanotech invaders invade Deadpool helps the Ultimate Alliance beat them. And they eventually do. | Powers = Seemingly those of Wade Wilson of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Wade Wilson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Deadpool kept a teleportation-enabling harness with him to allow for fast movement. | Transportation = | Weapons = Deadpool wielded two katanas, two fully automatic pistols, multiple types of grenades, mines, and multiple knives. | Notes = | Trivia = * In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, if the level with Deadpool as a guest is played while having Deadpool in the party, both Deadpools communicate, argue, and demand to know where the "Continuity Guy" was. * In the credits of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, Deadpool has an argument with one of the games' producers. He states that he should be stronger than every other character, and says that he was told the game would be called "Deadpool and his Inferior Friends." * Deadpool hospitalized Weasel for trying to eat the last cheesey puff. * Just like in the comics, Deadpool is completely aware that he's a character in a game. In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, he directly adresses the player, and challenges them by saying, "Time for a little boss battle, suckers!" | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Wade Wilson (Earth-7964) * Deadpool profile at Marvel: Ultimate Alliance site }} Category:Wilson Family Category:Fencing Category:Comic Awareness Category:Shooting Category:Regeneration